La pareja del año
by PackLeader
Summary: Humphrey y Kate se quieren y nadie lo puede poner en duda, pero los padres de Kate, en especial su madre, no quieren que ellos tengan "relaciones íntimas", a pesar de las promesas que le hicieron a Kate de que serían libres en cuanto se casaran. Pero, ¿de verdad Eva va a cumplir esas promesas? Kate y Humphrey harán lo que haga falta por conseguir su libertad y su... descendencia.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: EL BOSQUE**

Kate POV:

-Ahora ya puedes besar a la novia…- esas fueron las últimas palabras que se pudieron entender antes de que todo el mundo estallara en gritos de alegría, viendo como el hocico de Humphrey y el mío rozaban cariñosamente. Después de eso vinieron papá y mamá, pero mamá no con muchas ganas, que digamos, y empezaron un pequeño discurso de que ahora nos entregaban la "plena disposición y uso de nuestro cuerpo" esa fue la única frase que entendí, y la única que quería entender, con eso ya me bastaba. Hace tiempo que Humphrey y yo hemos pensado en ser padres, pero como ahora que siempre vamos juntos a todas partes, en cada rincón hay un lobo observándonos disimuladamente, hace ya tiempo que Humphrey y yo hemos perdido la intimidad, incluso Humphrey se está volviendo paranoico porque siempre que quiere orinar aparece una loba enviada por mamá para vigilarnos disimuladamente, y, obviamente, en la situación en la que se encuentra Humphrey en ese momento, le presta más atención a él que a mí, y esa es una de las cosas que Humphrey no puede con ella, siempre ha sido muy solitario y reservado en cuanto a estas cosas, y estar siempre vigilado le está volviendo loco, de hecho se lo dije a mamá hace dos días: "¡Deja ya de enviar a lobos para que nos vigilen, gracias a ti no tenemos ningún tipo de intimidad!" y ella se puso en defensa "yo no estoy enviando a nadie", y entonces vino papá "¿y entonces porqué cada día hablas de buena mañana con un lobo diferente?", yo le di la razón a papá, y al final mamá cedió. Dijo que hasta que no estuviéramos casados no dejaría de vigilarnos, de eso hace ya dos días, así que por fin Humphrey y yo tendremos un poco de intimidad.

En cuanto acabaron la charla, dijeron:

-¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Si

-Entonces ya sois libres

En cuanto dijeron eso salimos corriendo hacia la colina mientras el resto de lobos nos iban tirando arroz, en cuanto llegamos arriba nos dimos la vuelta y nos pusimos a aullar a todos los lobos que había en el valle, que se pusieron a aullar felices. Papá y mamá estaban eufóricos, pero mamá seguía sin querer dejarnos solos, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera… bueno, ya sabéis que pasaría. Y es que los dos aprovechamos cualquier momento que tenemos para poder relacionarnos más "íntimamente", porque cuando nos están vigilando apenas nos besamos, esto tiene que acabar…

Entonces papá dijo:

-Disfrutad de la luna de miel.

Miré a Humphrey, él me miro a mí, miramos a toda la gente, nos volvimos a mirar… y sin perder un solo instante nos fuimos corriendo hacia el bosque, todos los lobos corrieron detrás nuestro, excepto mamá, que se fue hacia un lado donde había un lobo encapuchado camuflado entre los árboles.

-Ya sabes que hacer- le dijo mamá seria

-Si señora- contestó aquella figura

Con un par de saltos alcanzó las ramas más altas y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles, mientras tanto, nosotros conseguimos despistar a toda la prole que nos seguía, escondiéndonos detrás de un árbol. Los lobos no lograron encontrarnos y supusieron que ya estaríamos fuera del territorio, de camino hacia ninguna parte, para disfrutar de la libertad, por fin.

-Bueno, Humphrey, por fin nadie nos vigila, ¿no?

-Tú lo has dicho, Kate, libertad al fin.

-¿Humphrey?- le dije tiernamente

-¿Te animas a cruzar el bosque conmigo?

-Es de día, así que… vale

-Genial

Los dos dimos un bote y empezamos a correr por el bosque hasta que ya no pudimos más y nos pusimos a caminar, entonces empezamos a charlar:

-Conoces la leyenda de estos bosques- me dijo Humphrey

-No, ¿cuál es?

-Cuentan algunos que en este bosque murió un hombre que tenía un hijo, durante un tiempo no se supo nada de él, hasta que, el niño, de pocos años, tal vez cuatro, pudo distinguir algo que los demás no veían, en el bosque había muchos árboles y nadie miraba hacia arriba, el niño vio que había dos árboles estrechos que no terminaban en raíces, sino en zapatos, el niño siguió con la mirada los supuestos "árboles" y vio que, en realidad, eran dos piernas, y la copa era en realidad un cuerpo de un hombre con traje y sin cara. El ser miró al niño, lo agarró con sus extensos brazos y pudo ver que era su hijo, así que no lo devoró, pero el niño sabía que otros críos que pasasen por allí no tendrían la misma suerte, escribió ocho notas y las colgó en los árboles diciendo que el bosque es peligroso y que nadie debe entrar en él, pero aún hoy en día hay gente ignorante que entra en el bosque… y no vuelve.

La verdad es que cuando Humphrey me contó esa historia me quedé atónita porque yo siempre pensé que la gente le tenía miedo al bosque por que sí, pero ahora resulta que hay un ser que devora niños dentro de él, quizás deberíamos haber cogido otro camino…

-Kate, ¿estás asustada?

-Un poco

-Tranquila, mujer. Es todo pura mentira…

En ese momento se oyó el crujir de un papel, era Humphrey, que había pisado uno. Cogí el papel y vi que era amarillento y antiguo, entonces miré la otra cara y había dibujada una figura negra muy grande y la palabra "help" escrita con garabatos. Humphrey, intentando disimular su miedo dijo:

-Bueno ya tienes 1/8 páginas, je, je, je…

-Esto no tiene gracia, Humphrey. Anda, salgamos de este bosque antes de que nos encontremos algo peor.

-Totalmente de acuerdo

Volví a colgar la nota en el árbol de la que se había caído y volvimos a salir corriendo.

**Bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, reconozco que no hay ningún limón, pero sí que hay algo de lima XD, en los siguientes capítulos aparecerán muchos limones y personajes inesperados.**

**Posdata: En este capítulo he introducido a Slenderman, y aparecerá más veces, pero no lo suficiente para que esto sea un crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: EL ENMASCARADO**

? POV:

Estuve un buen rato persiguiéndolos entre las ramas de los altos árboles, hasta que Kate, en menos de un segundo, cogió una piedra, se giró y la lanzó a lo primero que vio moverse, o sea, yo.

-¡Le he dado! ¡Le he dado en la cabeza a Slenderman! ¡Estaba harta de oír como hacía crujir las ramas! ¡Mira como cae, Humphrey!

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has atacado a Slenderman? Nos va a matar a los dos… un momento, ese no es Slenderman, ese es solo un lobo encapuchado…

El golpe en la cabeza hizo que me cayera de las ramas al suelo, ellos se acercaron y me dieron la vuelta.

-A ver quien es…

-Será otro espía de tus padres…

-No sé… ¿le conoces?

-Un momento… ¿Hank?

Humphrey POV:

-Ay, mi cabeza…

-¡HANK, CUANTO TIEMPO!

-Vale, lo habéis conseguido, me habéis desenmascarado, soy Hank. Bueno, Humphrey, sí que hace tiempo, sí…

-¿Como tú por aquí? ¿Y mamá y papá? ¿Y Harvey? ¿Y Karen?...

-Tranquilo, Humphrey, todos están bien. Te echamos mucho de menos…

-Perdón por interrumpiros, ¿pero alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?

-Kate, te presento a mi hermano pequeño, Hank.

-¿Hermano?

-Sí, nunca le he explicado la historia a nadie porqué es bastante triste, pero esta es la primera vez que sé algo de mi familia en un año y medio, o más…

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para traerte de vuelta, pero las cosas en la manada estaban muy mal, hasta que todos los lobos se rebelaron en contra de nuestro líder, aquello era una auténtica dictadura. Ahora todos los de la manada somos libres y podemos salir del territorio, por eso he venido a buscarte.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

-No quise que supieras la historia, pero lo mejor será que te la expliquemos ahora.

-Sí, todo empezó con la manada del noroeste y su líder, Mason, o "el destructor", como se hacía llamar. En uno de sus ataques de locura dijo que todos los cachorros que nacieran durante la época de apareamiento de aquel año se recogerían para convertirlos en máquinas de matar, y adivina quien nació ese año…

-¿Humphrey?

-Y no solo yo, sino Hank también. En aquella época tus padres y los míos se llevaban muy bien, y cuando se enteraron de lo que tramaba les dijeron a mis padres que ellos se quedarían conmigo y con Hank el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que lograsen desterrar a Mason. Mis padres aceptaron y entonces nos trajeron a la manada del oeste.

-¿Entonces, porqué nunca he visto a Hank hasta ahora?

-Porque, por desgracia, tuve que hacer de cebo para que Humphrey pudiese escapar, él no quiso, pero esa fue la única manera de que pudieras llegar hasta la manada, y hasta Kate… Al capturarme y traerme de vuelta a la manada, me escarmentaron por intentar escaparme, jamás diré a nadie lo que llegaron a hacerme, solo os puedo decir que tenía 1 año entonces, y durante el castigo perdí tres dientes, me fracturaron los huesos de la pata delantera y casi me morí desangrado, por eso siempre cojeo y llevo una capa, porque quiero ocultar esto…

Se quitó la capa y pude ver que tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, una en la pata que tenía toda la pinta de ser una herida producida porque el hueso se salió de la pierna, otra en el pecho producida por una costilla, y un sinfín más.

-Después del castigo me dieron un mes para recuperarme, al acabar ese periodo me metieron en la instrucción militar, quisieron convertirme en un asesino, y lo consiguieron, pero no consiguieron hacerme olvidar la venganza. Un día, vinieron unos auditores para revisar nuestro entrenamiento, pero antes de decir nada se acercaron a mí y me dijeron que habían matado a toda mi familia y que los habían usado para alimentar a los soldados hambrientos, les pregunté "¿Qué familia?" y ellos me dijeron "absolutamente toda: tu padre, tu madre y tus hermanos Harvey y Karen", hice ver que estaba furioso, pero en cuanto se marcharon me puse a reír, la gente me preguntó si no me había vuelto loco por su muerte y entonces me había puesto a reír, pero yo les contesté "todos… sé que es mentira, por qué no han nombrado a mi último hermano. Lo que quieren es cabrearnos para convertirnos en Berserkers, o algo así. No caigáis en la trampa cuando os lo digan" Los chicos me hicieron caso, y en cuanto acabó el entrenamiento nos reunieron con Mason, él nos dijo que sabía perfectamente que estábamos furiosos, y que si atacábamos a las manadas rivales y las conquistábamos, seríamos recompensados con poder. Eso era lo único que quería Mason, poder. Por eso nos entrenó, pero cuando acabó de hablar yo dije "no queremos poder, queremos libertad", en ese momento, apareció detrás de mí toda la manada furiosa, incluso los auditores estaban conmigo. Pude ver como Mason estaba aterrorizado, los soldados que había entrenado se habían vuelto contra él y su pueblo también. Intentó huir, pero le desgarré el cuello antes de que diera un paso. Así conseguimos la libertad de nuestra manada, pusimos a papá y mamá como líderes y ahora todos somos libres. Si no hubiera sido por que tú conseguiste escapar, Humphrey, habrían nombrado a toda la familia, yo les habría creído y jamás nos hubiéramos rebelado.

-Entonces, ¿mis padres saben esto?

-Así es, Kate. Me dijeron que os habíais ido y me pidieron que os vigilara por si hacíais…

-No sigas, conozco el resto…

-Verás, Hank. Nos acabamos de casar y esta es nuestra luna de miel, así que… ¿podría pedirte que hicieras la vista gorda? Mientras tanto tu podrías decirles a papá y mamá que me has encontrado y eso, ¿lo harás?

-Mmmm… claro, podéis hacer lo que queráis durante tres días, debía avisaros de que teníais que volver ese día, así que… hasta la vista.

Hank se agarró a una rama y en unos segundos desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

-Bueno, ¿estás contento al encontrarte por fin con tu hermano?

-Contento no, ¡EUFÓRICO!

-Bien, cuanto más animado estés, más disfrutarás de la luna de miel…


End file.
